Finding Friends
by Pan Jaganshi
Summary: The gang is sent on a new mission. No surprise right? But when Kurama and Hiei feel like they know these mysterious demons, how will it affect the mission? Who are they? What's with all the weird humans? Why am I asking all of these questions? On Hiatus


_Notice: In this story the power levels are as follows (by classes of demons):  
_Yusuke_: middle S  
_Youko Kurama/Shuichi_: middle S  
_Hiei_: middle S  
_Kuwabara_: Lower B (he's human, what did you expect? Him to be in S class or higher, I don't think so!).  
__Also know in all of my stories _(unless stated otherwise)_ Youko Kurama and Shuichi Minamino _are_ the same person. I have watched all of the episodes when Youko shows up over and over again and every time he mentions Shuichi he doesn't refer to him as third person and no one can tell me differently. The only difference between the two is their personalities. Also know that everyone _(besides Hiei and Youko who are much older)_ are sixteen years old and this story takes place right after the end of the Makai Tournament and Yusuke **didn't** propose to Keiko before he left. You may now continue._

Disclaimer: (Deep breathe)** I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO DAMN IT! Yoshihiro Togashi does and I don't have any plans to change it!** Or do I? That is the never-ending question.

Kurama: Pan shouldn't you be working on your other story?

Me (Pan): I know I should be, but I just had this idea for a story. I tried not to start it and it worked for about four months but it wouldn't leave me alone. Eventually I just gave in and started to write this. I already have the whole thing planned out. I just need to get to get the slow part of writing it out of the way.

Hiei: Just shut up and start the damn story already.

Me: Well, what's wrong with you, Mr. Gloom-and-doom?

Hiei: Hn.

Me: Why do I even try?

Kurama: You would know more than us on that subject.

Me: You know it might have something to do with those papers I saw him with. WAIT A MINUTE! Those were the plans for my future chapters! Oh shit, no one was supposed to see them.

Hiei & Kurama: (huddled over a stack of papers)

Me: What are you two looking at?

Kurama: (Annoyed) You were going to do what to us?

Me: (Nervous) With which story?

Kurama: This one. (Points to a paper)

Me: Oh, that one (Laughs nervously). Look I had to; it would make the story a lot better if these five (points to five characters) tortured you and Hiei like that. Plus it makes the story more mysterious.

Kurama: Sure it would.

Me: (Nervous again) Y-yes it-it would. If you don't mind, I think I'll start the story now. I'd like to thank Yamaris -someone I'm proud to call friend- for the title. I couldn't have come up with a better one Yukina it's a nickname she got from me although she acts and looks nothing like Yukina from the show. THANKS BUNDLES! (Huggles Yukina) Also to everyone who likes Kuwabara and Koenma please know that I **am** going to bash them a bit, I have nothing against the two, it's just fun to do.

'_Thinking_'

"Talking"

Words of other languages in the order I'll use them:

1) Baka: Jackass, Idiot, and Stupid (Japanese)  
2) Kitsune: Fox (Japanese)  
3) Youkai: Demon (Japanese)  
4) Makai: Demon world (Japanese)  
5) Domo Arigato: Thank you (Japanese)  
6) ( )-sensei: Teacher (Japanese)  
7) Reikai: Spirit world (Japanese)  
8) Oni: Ogre (Japanese)  
9) Arigato: Thanks (Japanese)  
10) Youki: Demon energy (Japanese)  
11) Reikai Tantei: Spirit detectives (Japanese)  
12) Ningen: Human (Japanese)  
13) Ningenkai: Human world (Japanese)  
14) Koumori: Bat  
15) Inu: Dog  
16) ( )-sama: Lord Ex: Koenma-sama Lord Koenma (Japanese)  
17) Nani: What (Japanese)  
18) Kami: God (Japanese)

* * *

It was a beautiful and glorious day in Tokyo, Japan. The birds were singing, children who were skipping school were laughing and dancing to music, that if you weren't able to speak Japanese you would have absolutely no idea what it was saying. 

Over there, you can see a happy little squirrel getting happily pecked to death by a _very_ happy eagle that was finally going to get dinner after five days of starvation, what they were doing there in the first place, no one knows. Anyway you could (almost) see that in this park, at this time that birds and the bees (and the coconut trees! Sorry couldn't resist) were singing instead of causing mass mayhem everywhere you looked as they were _really_ doing. Of course though, our story has absolutely NOTHING to do with the very 'happy' animals mauling and maiming each other at the park. For as this beautiful scene unfolds, in a certain Meiou High, two bakas (third definition! Ha ha, it's an inside joke) were yelling for someone else by the name of 'Kurama' to come out. But you don't want to hear about them now do you? You want to listen to the little animals ordering reinforcements so they can destroy the enemy's secret base/ headquarters. I thought as mu- oh, you do? Well fine then, the animals were agreeing on signing a treaty anyway.

"Kurama! Hey where are you! Oh Kurama!"

"Kuwabara, you have to yell louder so he'll hear you. Like this: KURAMA! HEY! DAMN IT FOX-BOY COME OUT HERE ALREADY! THE TODDLER WANTS TO TALK TO US AND WE NEED YOU TO TELL US WHERE HIEI IS! BOTAN TOLD ME AND KUWABARA THAT THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!" When the brown-eyed, black haired teen yelled those last few words, curious heads poked out of nearby classrooms. One of which just so happened to be a student with sparkling emerald green eyes set in an uncommon glare that clearly said, "You had better have a good excuse for risking my exposure to these humans or else."

The blue-clothed creature referred to as Kuwabara, who was obviously the stupider of the two, immediately started to walk towards the redhead and called out, "There you are Kurama! Where were you? Yusuke and I have been looking for you for the last five minutes!" The way he was waving his arms in the air, one would expect him to start hooting like a monkey and bounce off the walls in a primal manner any second, in which his orange carrot looking, Elvis-style hairdo didn't help.

However this event did not occur, what did happen was that when the monkey-man called the other boy 'Kurama' (who strangely enough, looked like a girl with his long hair) the rest of the student body able to watch and listen started having whispered conversations. Most claiming the boy in magenta shirt and pants name was Shuichi, not Kurama. On the other hand, the girl half was arguing with everyone else, saying that Kurama sounded much cuter than Shuichi. The amount of affection to Shuichi was obvious when the girls talked about him. It almost makes you feel sorry for the guy. Almost. You _would_ feel sorry for him if he wasn't a 700+ old silver kitsune youkai thief from another world called Makai, but he is and he would probably kill you for thinking that he was weak and unable to fend for himself. So we won't feel sorry for him so we will all live, simple no?

"I apologize Mrs. Aoku, but I must leave. It's urgent." '_It had better be_' "Yusuke, Kuwabara, let's go, _now_."

"Wait! Shuichi, don't forget to take this with you! This has all of the information you need for what we discussed in class today." Mrs. Aoku exclaimed.

"Domo arigato Aoku-sensei." Kurama took the letter, bowed and flashed a smile to his teacher and exited the classroom.

As they were walking down the hallway, questions were asked. Most centered on, "Hey Shuichi, I never knew you were friends with Yusuke Urameshi and Kuwabara." As well as, "What happened?" All three of them were happy when they shut up, it's truly amazing what a few well-placed glares (compliments if Yusuke) and experience with Hiei can do.

When the trio was outside Kurama immediately rounded on the other two. "What in the world was that for!"

"What was what for? Oh, _oh_ _shit_. I forgot, sorry."

"Forgot what Kuwabaka?"

"Not to call fox-boy Kurama in front of other humans. Why didn't you remind me!"

"Kuwabara," Kurama sighed, obviously exasperated that his cover was almost blown, again. "Yusuke couldn't remind you, the last time you did that was when you came to tell me that he was abducted, and that's when I explained it to you. Obviously he couldn't have been there so he lacked the ability to remind you. However, I expected you to _try_ to remember, or at least for Yusuke to have even a shred of common sense."

"Well fox your first mistake was trusting the baka with anything with more value than a bottle cap."

"Hiei, I was wondering when you would show up." Kurama stated, not at all perturbed with the fire demons sudden appearance. The same thing could not be said for the carrot-top who looked like he had just seen a ghost. Please excuse the vague pun.

"Shrimp! Why do you always have to do that?"

"It's probably because it scares the hell out of you." Yusuke explained matter-of-factly. Earning an eye roll from the little demon.

"Come on boys, I thought I already told you two this was urgent!" Botan cried after popping out of thin air. "There are demons in America!"

"Botan there demons all over the world, why should these be any different? Why can't the American Spirit detectives take care of this?" Kurama explained.

"There are demons other than here? I never knew that."

"Because baka, you never know anything. Why should you now?" Hiei smirked.

"Hiei, must you? Anyway, yes Kuwabara, Japan is merely what Reikai considers a demon hot spot, the most abundant placement of portals, but portals to Makai are everywhere on Earth. The second most demon populated area is in the United States, mainly in a place they call 'New York City, New York'." Kurama said.

"Man, the Americans sure are creative with naming their cities." Yusuke murmured sarcastically.

Three frantic scoldings from Botan and five 'hn's' from Hiei later, and the five were jumping the nearest portal to Spirit World only to come across an office full of bustling multi-colored oni's. It seemed like every ogre had at least five pounds worth of files in their arms on Enma only knows what. Once they got past the room Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Botan reached two huge doors, on the other side, resided the prince of Spirit World himself. Uncommonly pacifier less (due to the fact that it was destroyed during the end of the Sensui case) and looking like a four-year-old baby.

"Yes Ayame I know that. What I need to know is _who they are what they are, what they are _and_ why they're doing this._ Yes Hinageshi a nice glass of chocolate milk would be perfect right now. OH! Botan, finally your back and you got the team with too. You have no idea how happy I am to see you all. As you can see, things have been a bit hectic around here."

"Hey Koenma, what's going on? Not many problems make you into a nervous wreak, believe me I would know 'cause at one time I was one."

"Koenma-sama was just getting to that Yusuke."

"Arigato Botan, and yes I was about to tell you four. As usual, what I'm about to say is, as usual, _not_ to be repeated in front of any humans entity's not involved in this case, do you all understand? Before you ask, the American spirit detectives can't do this because they disbanded five years ago." When he got a nod from everyone besides Hiei, Koenma continued. Yusuke and Kuwabara surprisingly didn't say anything to stupid; sensing this was of extreme importance. "Ever since the tunnel to demon world first opened a year ago there have been a few seemingly random youki signals popping up in a state in the United States of America called 'Florida' however, none of them were above C-class. Now I'm sure you know I wouldn't call upon your skills for such weak demons right? Well, as of late there have been four different signals they were covered up so well that we didn't even know they existed until last night. Also, we learned they only show up every sickle and full moon. However yesterday in Florida it was the full moon, since this is the night that all demons powers are at their peak (1), this is when we learned their full power. Around midnight there, something happened and we were able to get an area that the demons were currently and how strong they are. Spirit World has classified all four signals as low S-class, bordering on middle S."

A moment of silence, then, "Finally, my milk!"

As the prince practically inhaled the liquid the Reikai Tantei exchanged mixed looks of shock and surprise. When he finished Koenma gave the team some good news. "Oh before I forget, I have more information than the last couple of missions. We were able to get this shadowed video of the figures. Have a look at this;" He picked up a remote and clicked a couple of buttons and the TV behind him turned on and showed four different demons it was extremely hard to tell what they looked like but it was still a slight, very slight possibility if you looked hard enough. However if you didn't you would only be able to see a pair of blood red, gold, indigo and light indigo eyes but even if you did try to see more, you wouldn't see much more. They seemed to be conversing among themselves in a circle.

If the slim possibility occurred and you were able to see what the demons looked like than you would see this. Three of the four had animal ears on their heads and tails; the demon with light indigo eyes had a short and bushy tail. The ones with red and gold eyes were down to the owner's ankles; both were thin but were still very furry and fuzzy (everyone loves fuzzy!). The fourth had a tattered old hat that was missing the top and had a high placed black ponytail in its place and wings on its back. They soon notice that minus the winged one they were in fact demon_esses_. The one with blood red eyes had black hair down to her shoulders; next to her was the gold-eyed demoness. This one had brown hair down mid-waist, she appeared to have braided it while the light indigo stranger next to her had silver hair down to her waist and just let it stay there; much like a certain fox-turned-human's demon form. Finally the winged demon was next to the silver haired creature, he was wearing straps of black leather on each arm and a black vest that looked like the sleeves were ripped off at some point. His pants were what looked like black leather with a white cloth covering most of it and a red pendent with silver around it with a chain of the same color. The other black haired demon do you get that she and the other two are girls yet? was wearing an icy blue shirt with a white snowflake in the middle and sleeves that reached her elbows; her pants went to her ankles and were black with red flames up to her knees. The demon next to her had on a grey, elbow-length shirt and long grey jeans. The final demon had a green long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

"With this video we were able to record a bit of what they were saying at this time. Granted, it's not terribly helpful as to who these strange demons are but…" Koenma trailed off.

"Since when has spirit world's information been so helpful?" Finished a smart aliky Yusuke.

"Shut up Urameshi." Secretly Kuwabara was intrigued -not that he would know what the word meant, it just sounded cool- in what the demons would say, as well as the indigo-eyed demoness whom he thought was kind of cute, but not as cute as his Yukina. Koenma started to press some more buttons and the voices were soon heard throughout the room. (Just to let you know, Red is the demon with red eyes, LIndigo is the demon with light indigo eyes and blah blah blah, you get the picture.)

Red was the one to start talking first, "So," she paused looking at her comrades. "How many were there tonight?"

"I think I killed about twelve tonight." Gold replied.

LIndigo then came up with the sarcastic remark of, "Oh yeah, that is _so_ helpful. Anyway, I killed about twenty just tonight alone."

Red while faking amazement and putting her hands up to cover her mouth exclaimed, "Wow, you really _do_ live up to your namesake."

"Shut up before I make you bitch."

That struck a chord in Red. You could tell she was extremely pissed off at LIndigo. "HEY!" She practically screamed as her eyes turned feral.

Indigo finally decided enough was enough and, annoyed he sighed, "Will both of you shut up already! It's driving me nuts!"

The reply of Red and LIndigo was "Fine, geesh moody much?" Well, they gave up that quarrel fairly quick.

Indigo rolled his eyes and totaled off fifteen that he killed that night and voiced it.

Red totaled hers up too. "And I eleven. This is getting to be way out of hand that makes." She thought for a second. "About two hundred fifty killed this month alone. Honestly, they hear one rumor and suddenly we're bombarded by these weaklings for no reason whatsoever."

"Your telling me, the worst part is trying to keep them from getting closer to the edge of the forest."

LIndigo answered Gold. "Those ningens are suspecting something too. Something about sudden_ fires_." She quickly stole a glance at red.

"Yeah, some baka ningen was burning their trash on a windy night." Red explained.

"Well if that's the case, wouldn't that narrow it down to, oh I don't know, the entire race?"

"Yeah, I guess your right." Red said thoughtfully to Indigo as she started to sneak up from behind him. "By the way, thanks for the hat!" She cried as she grabbed his hat and ran off with it.

"Give that back!" Indigo yelled as he ran after the hat thief.

"Let's see, she's barely running and he's flying after her." Gold mumbled. "I'm going to give them about a minute to come back; then I'll use the whistle."

LIndigo, who heard every word Gold said, replied, "Screw that." Then she grabbed a whistle from one of Gold's pockets and blew on it. The only noise that was heard was he air blowing threw the whistle.

A few seconds later Red and Indigo returned, Red was looking somewhat in pain since her ears were as flat as she could get them.

"Give him the hat back." Gold ordered in a motherly fashion.

Red handed it back and gave a perfect replica if Hiei's 'hn'. "Where's you sense of humor pup?" She turned to LIndigo and asked, "Did you really have to blow that damn whistle? You know how much that hurts."

Mumbles were heard off screen from the ogres taping the video.

Indigo smirked and addressed he other three. "Looks like spirit world sent its lackeys to investigate. Why don't we show them how appreciative we are of that?"

The three nodded their heads, smiled bearing their fangs and held up their claws, as if they could already see the blood that would soon coat them.

Red stayed behind and started to check out something in a tree near where the group was previously. She found something. "Hm, what's this? Oh Koenma you have _got_ to do better than this if you want to catch us." She shook her head. "At least _try_ not to let your little egotistical mind get in the way so much and put that sticker on to tell us who this thing belongs to." Laughing she said, "Maybe next time toddler. HEY REIKAI! TRY AGAIN! WE'RE STILL ALIVE!"

The video and voice recorder shut off.

"It's safe to say, that was the last we heard of those oni's." Koenma broke the silence that engulfed the room for the past few minutes.

"Not only that, but that red-eyed demon pulled off the perfect Hiei!" Yusuke exclaimed clearly amazed at that event in particular. "I didn't think that was possible!"

"Hiei, did any of those demons seem familiar to you too?" Kurama whispered to Hiei.

"Yes, that cat demon did." Was his response.

"You two know what type of demons those were?" Botan cried after calming herself down, having heard the whispered conversation.

"Naturally, why you couldn't?" Kurama asked, calm as ever, if not a bit curious as to why they weren't able to figure it out.

"Kurama, they got the demons on tape, that in itself is a miracle. The fact they were able to record their voices was luck. As I'm sure you noticed, they knew they were being watched, that's why they didn't use each other's names and why they stayed in the shadows. They didn't give much information as to who they are nor did they tell us what they were killing or why." Hiei explained.

Kurama sighed, "Yes I did notice that. Even when the cat demon yelled she didn't give us much to go by. Spirit world has ended the lives of many demons. By what we do know though, those demons were able to do almost exactly what I did when I was killed. Come to Ningenkai and transfer their soul into an unborn human child" Shuddering at the memory of his death.

Yusuke was amazed at how many words Hiei strung together two paragraphs ago. He didn't know the little fire demon had it in him although he was able to mask his surprise Kuwabara was doing a worse job of that. His mouth was hanging open and was staring bug-eyed at said demon.

Meanwhile, Yusuke had a question that he couldn't help but ask. "How the hell do you two know those demons?" Also, feeling the need to kill one of his rare intelligent moments by adding, "Were they old lovers of you two or something?"

"Yusuke," Kurama sighed. "We never said that we knew them, just what type of demons they are and no they weren't."

Koenma was slightly embarrassed that his employees were able to figure something out that he couldn't. Him! The Great Koenma! Honestly! He decided to shrug it off, as 'something a thief should be able to do' and continued with a question that had been nagging him for a while. Surprisingly it was something other than 'Do you know where my baby bottle is?' Even though he couldn't find it anymore and was wondering where it went since he noticed it went missing one sentence ago. He was trying to make himself seem mature to the Reikai Tantei, not immature. "Could you tell us what type of demons were which?"

"Yeah, why don't you two share with the rest of the class?" Yusuke asked Kurama and Hiei, referring to, himself, Botan, Koenma, and Kuwabara.

Surprisingly, Hiei took it upon himself to answer the question. Unbeknownst to everyone but Kurama, whom Hiei sent a telepathic message to explaining what he was doing, he only was answering to make sure no extra information was given. Mainly to protect the demons in case they were correct in assuming who they were. But if they were wrong then they would _really_ have no idea who they were, so no harm done, not that they were afraid of what Spirit world might do to the two of them. "As we've already said, there was a cat demon. Along with her was a koumori, an inu, and kitsune youkai." He paused for a minute, and then added; "The cat demon had red eyes, the bat had indigo, the dog gold, and the fox light indigo." Then he turned to Koenma, who had a look on his face as if he was thinking very hard. "Koenma, if you and your ogres couldn't figure _that_ much out, than you're even more pathetic than I thought."

Even though the 'Lord of Diapers' (a nickname given to him by non other than Yusuke) was used to being insulted by his team, normally it was by either Yusuke or the occasional Kuwabara but not normally by Hiei. Although, he was being irked by something the little fire demon said. "Wait, you said… You two know more than what you're telling us, don't you!"

This time, Kurama took the liberty of answering. "Perhaps," he replied with a little twinkle in his eyes. Indicating that he wasn't going to say anything else. However, being the idiot that Koenma was he didn't get that hint.

"Kurama! What the hell do you mean 'perhaps'! You're supposed to be the smart one and tell us what we need to know!" Koenma exclaimed, appalled that one of his best detectives would hesitate to divulge information to him.

"By 'perhaps' I meant that 'maybe' we know something else that we're not saying. And although what you said may be true Koenma, we already said all that you need to know." Near the beginning of the statement, Kurama's eyes started to turn slowly but steadily gold.

"Youko, I should have known. Why are you here now? I thought you only gain control during the full and sickle moons. What's with the word play?" Yes, the toddler did finally notice the fox's eyes. It's a miracle!

"Rest assured, I completely agree; you _should_ have known. The word play is something a fox does. It is in our nature. As for the moons, you are mistaken. I'm able to get my body back during those nights but I can break free at any time I feel." Youko felt the need to ignore the first question seeing that it was unnecessary to answer.

'_That's not a good thing_' Koenma thought. "Then why aren't you in control all the time?" '_Why in the seven circles of hell did I ask him that! I just gave him the idea! I can't believe I did that!_' Oh but _we_ can believe that, and so can Yusuke and Hiei -even if he wouldn't say so-.

"I could but, possibly, most of the time I just don't feel like it." The kitsune replied. Although he knew better, if he tried to have control all the time he would deplete the energy he gained over the years and have to start over again. For those of you who don't know, that would be a _very_ bad thing.

"Can we please continue Koenma-sama?" An exasperated Botan asked.

Her answer was "Fine." As well as, Youko smirking at the small victory he earned, annoying Koenma to make him forget about Hiei and himself making an educated guess about who the demons might be and probably being correct. A minute later Shuichi Minamino's eyes were one again a sparkling emerald instead of the cold gold (Hey! I rhymed! I didn't know I could do that! ) they were a minute ago.

"Ayame," Koenma called the black-haired woman into his office. "I want a full report on any cat, dog, bat and fox demons with red, gold, indigo, and light indigo eyes and I want it as soon as possible."

"Yes Koenma-sama, right away." Ayame answered as she walked threw the wall again to begin working on the multiple reports.

A few moments of silence followed Ayame's departure. The lack of a conversation gave the team as well as Koenma and Botan some time to contemplate what had already been said.

Yusuke's thoughts ended up being something like '_All of this talking has really gotten us nowhere. Pacifier breath didn't even tell us what our damn mission is yet!_' Kuwabara's thoughts were like that too but a bit less intelligent. Hiei and Kurama both noticed that they hadn't been given their assignment yet and for once since they became part of the Reikai Tantei; they were worried what it might be. What ended up to be _their_ thoughts were, '_What could he have us do to them?_' While Botan and Koenma tried to figure out whom the demons might be.

Eventually Botan unknowingly asked what the four team members were all thinking. "Koenma-sama; would you mind telling us how you plan to get them from Japan to America without having to cover everything up?"

"Well Botan, just ask Kurama." Koenma replied earning him a confused look from the fox.

"Nani? How would I know what you came up with when I'm waiting for you to tell us?" The oh, so sophisticated fox asked.

"I figured you would, seeing that you're holding the answer in your hand."

"Are you trying to tell me that the answer is in this envelope I got from school?" Yup, Kurama still had the letter he got from his teacher earlier that day in his hand.

"Yes Kurama, I am. Have you opened it yet?" After getting a negative from the redhead he added; "Well then open it, and everything should be explained. Kami do I have to explain everything myself?"

The last statement earned an eye rolling and scoffing from Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. When Kurama finally opened the letter it read:

To: Shuichi Minamino 

To the parent(s) of Shuichi Minamino; the staff of Meiou High School is proud to let you know that your son/daughter as been chosen to take place in our Foreign Exchange Program with our sister school in the United States of America. If you wish for your child to participate in this program, enclosed you will find a paper granting permission to go to 'Zephyrhills High School' in Florida as well as staying with one of the students from the school. You will also find a pamphlet so you will know more about the school in which your child may be attending for the remainder of the school year. If you do approve of this program, please sign the form and have it returned by the end of September. We urge you to finish the form by then, due to the arrangements that need to be made with the airport in order for this program to take place. You don't need to pay anything since the school will be paying for all the expenses although donations are appreciated. Also if you agree with the terms listed in the permission paper, your child will receive an information paper that will let him/her know more about the people they will be staying with during their visit. This will be sent up to three weeks prior to departure. Thank you for your understanding, if you have any questions about anything don't hesitate to call: (252) 242-3612.

Yours sincerely,

_**Ryu Sugimori  
**_Ryu Sugimori, Principal of Meiou High School  
(Now how was THAT for formal?)

"Well, I'm even more confused than I was _before_ I read the letter." Yusuke admitted.

"So Koenma," Hiei started, ignoring Yusuke's idiotic statement. "You want us to go undercover as these 'foreign exchange students?'"

"Yes, that was the plan. Don't worry, all of your papers have been taken care of Hiei."

"I wasn't worrying." The small demon threatened. Angered that the 'child' would think that he would worry. Honestly, he is no Kuwabaka, and Hiei Jaganshi does **not** worry. Unless of course Yukina was in trouble, then he would but other than that he wouldn't be caught dead worrying.

Kurama stepped in before George had to clean up what was left of the ageless demi god. The poor ogre had enough to do. "What do you plan to have us do once we find the demons? Kill them; turn them over to Spirit World; what?"

After explaining what he wanted the Tantei to do, Yusuke summarized everything to himself, just to make sure he understood. "So you want us to find the demons as soon as possible, dead or alive. If alive try to figure out who they are and maybe even get them to become the American Reikai Tantei; if there's no other way for them to come without injuring one of us than kill them. You know they probably won't cooperate Koenma, we all know what demons think of us none like or want to be a Tantei. Come to think of it, they _definitely_ won't agree."

"Yusuke, every demon is persuadable; you just need to know what they like or dislike and we can use it as our advantage. But if they don't agree, you'll have to kill them, either way we'll have fewer demons to worry about causing trouble." Koenma told the captain of Team Urameshi. Then turning to Hiei said; "We will also have to change your look. If you go to America with red eyes, and your hair like that it will alert the demons and let them know that you're there." Then he started to wave his arms around and chant in this unknown language that not even the fox youkai-turned-ningen could understand or recognize.

After weirding out everyone and chanting for five minutes a little bell sounded. "What was that?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, popcorns ready! Come and get it!" Botan yelled. As soon as the last syllable left her lips, ogres of many different colors, numerous ferry girls, Ayame, George, Hinageshi, Yusuke and Kuwabara surrounded Botan. Kurama sweat dropped, and Hiei started to look a tad bit irritated you could be too if you had to stay put as Koenma made a fool of himself and the proud fire apparition by chanting that nonsense… But his irritation and being a fire demon would explain why the popcorn was a bit burnt.

Another five minutes later, Koenma stopped chanting, everyone stopped eating popcorn, hung their mouths open, dropping the treat from their mouths, and if they weren't eating the popped corn, just stared wide-eyed at the sight before them. Apparently the chant Koenma was…. for lack of a better word because the authoress is too lazy to think of one, chanting made the recipient demon look like a normal, everyday human. To have it used on Hiei, oh what a sight it was.

End Chapter

You all hate me now don't you…

Yup, I bet not telling you what happened to the demon in question is torture…

I bet you just want to kill me now…

But you and I both know that if you kill me now you won't figure out what happens later…

Even if you guess it most likely won't be right…

For no one can figure out what goes on in my twisted mind…

My friends would know that 'cause they have to put up with my insanity almost everyday…

I like pie…

Especially chocolate pie…

For chocolate is good…

Yummmmm…

And ice cream…

Ice cream is good…

Yup…

That it is…

I like randomness too…

Randomness is funny…

Randomness is weird…

Like me…

Randomness is random…

I wonder how they thought of calling random things 'randomness'…

But that is a question for a different time…

Sooooo anyway…

I guess that if I want to live to see tomorrow then I should continue with the story…

Yeah, I thought so…

So I will start to continue this chapter without any further 'to do'…

…Unless Eddy the furry, imaginary, tap dancing/lawyer, gerbil wants me to do something…

But I will stop if he wants me to do anything, because people listen to other creatures with long titles…

Even gerbils…

You know it's true…

Everyone who knows me just _had_ to know I had to put Eddy in here somewhere…

…_Now_ I will continue the chapter…

…And get in the right state of mind…

Hopefully…

Before:

Another five minutes later, Koenma stopped chanting, everyone stopped eating popcorn, hung their mouths open, and if they weren't eating the popped corn, just stared wide-eyed at the sight before them. Apparently the chant Koenma was chanting made the recipient demon look like a human. What a sight it was.

Right in front of Koenma and Kurama was Hiei. Or at least it _was_ Hiei, no wait, it was still Hiei, it just didn't look like him anymore. The little fire demon was still at the same height that he was ten minutes ago, but his hair was a lot lower than it was, if flat against his head would qualify. The white starburst wasn't anywhere on his mid-back length hair either. The bandana that once covered his Jagan was still present but the Jagan wasn't. The same went for the bandage for his black dragon, the bandage was there but the dragon wasn't. His once ruby-red eyes were now one of the darkest browns, nearly black.

"Wow…"

"You said it Kuwabara."

"I'll agree with you there Yusuke. Koenma-sama, what did you do to Hiei?" Botan asked.

"Yes fool what _did_ you do to me?" Hiei snapped.

"I make him look like a human, just like I said I would." Koenma said casually, as if talking about the weather.

Everyone was still very surprised at the way Hiei looked and it took a few minutes for the demi god's words to sink in.

"**WHAT!**" Hiei screamed.

"H-Hiei, c-calm down," Koenma stuttered suddenly as nervous as any sane person would be if they were about to face the wrath of, Hiei-who-was-a-demon-and-still-was-but-looked-like-a-human. Ok. Weird title. "I had to do it, otherwise the demons would recognize you and we wouldn't be able to capture them. Plus, it's only temporary and you still have your fire powers and strength just not your Jagan or Black Dragon."

"That's a good thing." Hiei replied, referring to what he could still do, with an evil glint in his now dark brown eyes. "Otherwise I would have had to kill you with my katana and have it end up being stained with your disgusting blood." At which point he lunged at the toddler who started to franticly look for a hiding place.

But as the small demon lunged he was pulled back by Kurama and Yusuke who were having a bit of trouble _keeping_ Hiei from staying true to his threat. "Hiei, he said it was temporary. And if you kill him now then Enma will have to take judgment on the demons." Kurama whispered something to Hiei and that was able to calm him down almost instantly and put a stop to the human-looking demons gory plans for the prince of Spirit World (No Kurama _didn't_ tell Hiei anything gay or perverted. Holy crap! Get your minds out of the gutter!).

"Kurama, what did you tell him?" Koenma asked coming out from his hiding spot under his desk when he knew it was safe.

"Nothing relevant."

"Of course it's important if it saved my-!" Koenma started to yell. When he saw the fierce glare Kurama sent him he shut up. Mostly due to shock, but somewhat due to the fear of what the fox might do if he finished the sentence. Kurama was still Youko and sometimes it still surprised his friends when he reminded them during a battle or during an incident like now.

"Koenma, sayonara, we're leaving." Kurama stated with such finality that no one dared argue with him. It's dangerous for your health if you quarrel with a pissed kitsune.

They all hopped in the nearest portal to Japan and left without saying much to each other. Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying to figure out what was wrong with their teammates. Kuwabara voiced his concerns.

"Urameshi, what do you think is wrong with the shrimp and Kurama?"

"I don't know Kuwabara, I just don't know."

Kurama overheard the short exchange and to ease their worries told them, "You two don't need to worry about us. These demons just reminded us about some old friends of ours that were killed and we'd rather forget about that."

Not totally believing him Yusuke asked Hiei, "That right?"

"Hn."

Satisfied with the answer Kuwabara and Yusuke dropped the subject. Instead they talked about what they were going to do when they got back and what video games they would by at the arcade.

When they did get back they all went their separate ways, Yusuke and Kuwabara went to the arcade, Hiei to his favorite tree in the park, and Kurama to his house.

As Kurama was walking down the sidewalk, his eyes held a certain distant look that said he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings; that his mind was on something other than walking. When he reached his destination he was 'attacked' by his younger stepbrother Shuichi (Kurama and him have the same name) who was giving the biggest bear hug the little human could.

After helping his kid brother on his math homework, Kurama went up to his room and looked out the window. He wasn't surprised at all to see Hiei in the tree right outside.

"Hello Hiei." Kurama greeted distractedly.

"Hn." A moment of silence then Hiei added. "So, what do you think?"

"Honestly, I haven't the vaguest idea." Kurama replied as both simultaneously thought, '_How do I get myself into these messes?_'

End Chapter (for real this time)

* * *

(1): I don't know if this is true, but in this story it is.

Me: Well, what do you guys think? I don't like some parts of it; they just seem a bit rushed but I did get this at 19 pages on Microsoft Word.

Kurama: Um, (reads chapter) okay I guess.

Hiei: Who are the demons?

Me: Well, if at least three to four people review, you can find out, even though it won't be for many more chapters.

Hiei: Well, you heard the authoress. Review! Or I will slice you in half with my katana.

Kurama: Hiei, it might work better if you didn't threaten the people who were nice enough to read this story.

Me: (Sweat drops) Yeah, just maybe. You should do it more like this: To all of you nice, wonderful, fantastic people out there please R&R and I'll start working on the next chapter of this story and finish re-writing the chapters of 'My Past: A Nekos' Story'. I've already finished two of them and once I finish all four and complete chapter five I'll post them.

Kurama: Yes, that was a good example.

Hiei: Hn.

Me: Well I actually meant what I said. Anyway, Happy Yom Kipper everyone!

Next Time: The gang asks their parents if they can go and Hiei gets his first experience on an airplane!


End file.
